


Mysterious and Spooky

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addams Family AU, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Tsukishima Kei, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween, I mean as fluffy as it can get its Addams family, Kuroo is an uncle oh no, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, idk man its Addams family, literally they are brothers, theres also implied murder but like... its casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Halloween is approaching, and its the most anticipated time of the year for Keiji's little family.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	Mysterious and Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok about [Addams family AU bkak](https://www.tiktok.com/@boop.nico/video/6884361632118590725?source=h5_m) and my mind went 0o0 I haven't contributed to the bkak tag in a while, so take this
> 
> Shoutout to [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood) for Betaing for me! Go read their stuff, they break my heart as a hobby.

“Shoyo, I told you arson was saved for Sundays.”

Keiji leaned on the doorway, watching with an almost uninterested stare as Shoyo glared at him. He still held the lit match over the pile of dry glass, threatening to drop it. Keiji really hoped he wouldn't. If he did, fire would spread all over the yard and burn the new tumbleweeds Keiji had been trying to grow.

“Last Sunday you didn't let me burn anything either.” Shoyo protested, kicking at the ground. 

“Because it was your brother's turn to choose what we did.” Keiji explained patiently. “You know this.”

“Kei only ever wants to poison the water supply.” Shoyo threw his hands out, exasperated. “We do that _every_ time. It’s not fun.”

Keiji merely sighed. Both of his son’s could be handfuls, but Shoyo was by far the most stubborn. When he wanted something he wouldn't stop until he had it. 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” Keiji finally decided. “Come inside and help me and Kei work on his school project. When we’re done I’ll ask your dad to take you to burn some things.”

Shoyo perked right up at that. “Really?”

“Yes. Now come inside.” 

Shoyo waved his hand around, extinguishing the match while he skipped up the stairs to the front door. “What is his project anyway?”

“We are to make a miniature of an invention used in medieval times.” Kei spoke up suddenly. 

Keiji spun around, not having noticed him in the doorway. “What are you doing out here?” He asked.

“Looking for you.” Kei held up a small brown box, the contents inside shifting slightly. “I can’t get it open.”

Keiji took the box, slicing the tape with his nail and opening the flaps. Inside where several shining silver blades, shaped like meat cleavers with no handle, and narrowing in width on one end.

Keiji clicked his tongue, lifting up the blade to examine it. “A guillotine?” He asked, and Kei wordlessly nodded. “Good choice. But you should go sharpen the blade in the kitchen.” he decided, handing the blade back over to his son. “You won't be able to chop off anyone's head with something that dull.”

Kei took the box and spun on his heel, running off in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Can I make a guillotine too?” Shoyo asked, as the two of them started off towards the kitchen as well.

“When you're older. For now let's help your brother.”

The kitchen table was a mess, various wood pieces and blueprints scattered amongst its surface, and Keiji made a mental note to have Kei clean it up before dinner. On one end of the table a half constructed figure rose up, the beginning of a guillotine.

The sound of metal against metal drew Akaashi’s attention, and he watched Kei dutifully using the knife sharpener to file the guillotine blade. He stopped after a few seconds, carefully examining his work, before nodding to himself and bringing it back over to the table.

“I just need to set up the lever for the blade.” He explained, picking up a stray piece of twine and wrapping it around the blade.

“Make sure you put it on properly.” Keiji advised, ideally looking over Kei’s blueprints. “It’s not much of a guillotine if it doesn't work.”

Shoyo held the guillotine steady as Kei slipped the blade into the slots, making sure the hinges were in place. Five minutes later the two stepped away from their work, admiring it. “If that doesn't get me an A then the teachers are blind.” Kei decided.

“Does it work?” Shoyo questioned, his usual excitable tone in place. Keiji looked over the guillotine with a critical eye. It was a miniature, but it looked identical to the guillotines you’d find in museums. The hole where a head would go was much much smaller, though Keiji figured you could probably fit a finger or two through.

“We can find out.” Kei opened the top half of the holding chamber and Shoyo happily spid his index finger in. Keiji silently watched them play, not particularly concerned. He remembered playing with full sized guillotines when he was a kid. Good times.

Before Kei could release the sharpened blade, the front door burst open and they all paused. The familiar sound of shouting voices echoed down the hallway and Keiji smiled softly.

“Dad and Uncle Tetsurou are home!” Shoyo shouted, wrenching his finger free from the guillotine. 

“We haven't tested my project yet!” Kei shouted after him, but Shoyo was already disappearing down the hall.

“They’re probably going to go out and commit some arson.” Keiji told him, making his way for the front door as well. “You're going to have to test it on one of your voodoo dolls instead. But clean up this mess first.”

Kei sighed, grumbling under his breath but still started to pick up the discarded guillotine pieces. 

The cold stone walls of the place they called home watched as Akaashi made his way down the hall. He could barely hear the _tap tap tap_ of his shoes over the racket coming from the entry. The voices of the rest of his family bounced off the walls, but he didn't mourn the quiet.

When he came into the entryway, he saw Koutarou and Tetsurou hauling in blood red pumpkins, as large as his torso.

“Hi Keiji!” he called cheerfully, setting one of the pumpkins down. “Look what we got!”

“Pumpkins.” He noted.

“Not just any pumpkins.” Tetsurou wheeled in another through the door. “ _Blood_ pumpkins.”

“Even better than regular pumpkins!” Shoyo shouted, examining the pumpkins like they were the most incredible thing in the world. 

Koutrarou leaned against the wall, watching Shoyo fawn over the pumpkins. “So you know how last year we put blood on the sidewalk to decorate the house yeah? And it stained the sidewalk red, which was great for Christmasbut not so great for Thanksgiving.”

Keiji nodded. They always went all out for Halloween, and with it just around the corner once more they were in high gear trying to get everything in order.

“We figured we could use blood pumpkin guts instead this time.” Tetsurou explained, shutting the front door behind him as the last of the pumpkins were brought in. “It will still give the same ambiance, we can have pumpkin’s to carve, and the sidewalk won’t get stained.”

“I liked the stains.” Shoyo whined, finally abandoning the pumpkins in favor of dramatically leaning against Koutarou. “It looked like a murder scene.”

“I know bud I liked it too.” Koutarou pat Shoyo on the head, like one might comfort a puppy. “But everyone knows November is a brown month. Remember what happened the last time we disrespected November?”

Shoyo’s eyes widened, and it reminded Keiji of the way traumatized people would get a far away look in their eyes. “Yeah…” He whispered, but perked back up immediately. “The turkey’s weren't _that_ bad though, I thought they were kind of cute.”

“The turkeys ate Grandma Mary.” Tetsurou said. He crossed his fingers over his chest in quick succession. “Rest in pieces Grandma Mary.”

“Grandma Mary was an old bat, it was her time.” Kei announced his presence, coming to a stop behind Keiji. “Oh hi Uncle Tetsu.”

“Hi Kei! Your guillotine coming along?”

A rare smile snuck against Kei’s face. “Oh yes. It took the head clean off Mr. Vagam’s voodoo doll. I suspect he will no longer be a problem by morning.”

“Oh thank god.” Keiji breathed. Mr. Vagam was the deadbeat director of the homeowners association, and he had been harassing them about their… aesthetic since they moved in. No matter how often Keiji had tried to explain that they couldn't simply clear out the graveyard on their property, it would disrupt the spirits, he hadn't listened. “Good job Kei.”

“Hey daaaaaad.” Hinata hung off of Koutarou like a hanging monkey. “Can you take me out to commit some arson? Pleeeeeease?”

“Arson?” Koutarou fixed a questioning look to Keiji. “Isn't that a Sunday thing?”

Keiji shrugged. “It’s been a while. And it's almost Halloween. Might as well celebrate a bit.”

“Please?” Hinata begged.

“If your mom says yes then sure!”

“Yay!” Shoyo shrieked, throwing his hands in the air like it was the best news he’d heard all day. “I’ll find the gasoline!”

Kei merely shook his head as his brother shot past him. “Arson is so messy.” 

“You're going to help us carve the pumpkins aren't you?” Keiji asked.

“Of course. What do you take me for? A _heathen _?”__

__“C’mon Kei help me bring these into the kitchen.” Tetsurou picked up one of the larger pumpkins, setting off for the kitchen. Kei silently followed after._ _

__“Where are you going to take Shoyo?” Keiji asked Koutarou as their footsteps disappeared down the hall._ _

__“Hmmm.” Koutarou considered this as he held out his arm, a silent invitation to hug. “The fire department, maybe? They’ll put the fire out quickly.” Keiji shrugged, settling under his arm, so that they were both simply standing in the entryway, nestled together._ _

__The tranquility was nice. It didn't come often, he and Kei were the only typically quiet ones. And while Keiji had gotten used to that, accepted it, he still enjoyed these rare moments._ _

__It was quickly shattered by Shoyo bursting into the entryway, a large metal container balanced precariously in his hands. “Got the gasoline!” He announced, slightly breathless from dashing through the house. “Let’s go!”_ _

__“See you later!” Koutarou gave Keiji a quick peck, and just like that was off, he and Shoyo headed off to cause chaos. Keiji waved behind them, shutting the door securely. While they were off setting things on fire, he had things to do to get ready for Halloween tomorrow._ _

__In the kitchen Kei and Tetsurou had already started dissecting the pumpkins. Keiji’s brother in law worked on scooping the guts out of one, into a large bag. Kei had his gaze fixed on another pumpkin that had already been scooped out, and he had a delicate carving tool clutched in his hand._ _

__“Carving already?” He asked._ _

__Kei didn't so much as spare him a glance. “This pumpkin is going to be my piece de resistance.” He explained. “The best thing I will ever carve.”_ _

__From where Keiji was standing near the entrance of the kitchen, he couldn't see whatever Kei was carving. But he had a picture out in front of him, and Keiji could tell it was some kind of sketch, different areas shaded to indicate how to carve each piece. Kei had done his research._ _

__He made his way over to lean over and examine the drawing. It looked like a highly detailed rendition of the salem witch trials, designed to cover most of the entire massive pumpkin. If Kei could get it done, it would definitely be the showstopper._ _

__“Look at this!” Tetsurou suddenly called, putting down the tool he was using to scoop the pumpkin guts up with. He held out the bag that was already mostly filled with blood red pumpkin guts. “Haven't even gutted them all. We're gonna have tons!”_ _

__“Shoyo will want to keep some to throw at the trick or treaters.” Kei mumbled. He was still focused on his pumpkin with razor precision._ _

__“Yes, I suppose so.” Keiji said thoughtfully._ _

__“Best get to work.” Tetsurou declared, plunking another pumpkin on the table. Keiji grabbed one of his own and sliced the top off, grabbing a spare scooper. They worked in silence for a while, he and Tetsurou scooping the guts out while Kei toiled away on his pumpkin._ _

__He wasn't sure how long they were working, but he dimly registered the sun sinking low in the sky, and Kei wrapping up his carving._ _

__“It’s all done!” He declared. Keiji glazed over, and had to admit he was impressed. It was a very detailed carving, different levels of the pumpkin skin scraped away or removed to show detail. It was also frankly massive, a huge carving on an already huge pumpkin. Keiji could clearly see the expressions of anguish on the witches faces, and he was sure it would look terrifying with a candle lighting it from the inside._ _

__Tetsurou whistled slowly, the kind of whistle Keiji had never been able to pull off no matter how much he practised. “That's impressive.”_ _

__“I’m aware.” Keiji bit back a smile. Kei was as blunt as ever._ _

__An echoing rang down the hall as the front door was slammed open. The sound of footsteps rockin down the hall came quickly, and Shoyo made his presence known by skidding into the kitchen, almost colliding with the table._ _

__“Careful!” Tetsurou exclaimed, moving to grab the bag of pumpkin guts before Shoyo could knock it over._ _

__“We lit the fire station on fire!” Shoyo shouted, not looking disturbed in the slightest. His grin was wide and blinding, and he was covered head to toe in soot and ash. “They leapt to work so quickly, it was awesome! I wanna be a firefighter someday!”_ _

__“If you're a firefighter you have to put the fires _out_.” Koutarou said, coming into the kitchen._ _

__Shoyo’s face fell. “Oh. That’s not as cool.”_ _

__“You both look like you got dipped in tar.” Tetsurou remarked._ _

__“Both of you go take a shower.” Keiji ordered. “Your tracking soot into the kitchen.”_ _

__Koutarou shook his head, raising his arm in a mock salute. “Sir yes sir.”_ _

__“Sir yes sir!” Shoyo put considerably more effort into his salute._ _

__The both turned to leave, but Shoyo paused. “Wooah, cool pumpkin.” He breathed, staring at it in awe._ _

__“Don’t touch.” Kei said defensively. “It’s delicate. Carve your own.”_ _

__Shoyo considered this for a moment, grabbing one of the uncarved pumpkins. He picked up a carving knife, staring at the surface he had to work with before stabbing the blade through the skin._ _

__“Done.” He declared, walking off down the hall. Now his pumpkin had nothing but a knife impaled through the side._ _

__“Huh.” Koutarou tilted his head, looking at the pumpkin from a different angle. “Not gonna lie, I kinda like it.” Then he too disappeared down the hall._ _

__“There is no aesthetic appeal to that.” Kei was mumbling, glaring at Shoyo's pumpkin like it had personally offended him. “It’s not even a functioning pumpkin, there is nowhere for the candle light to come from.”_ _

__Tetsurou watched him thoughtfully. “You want to stick a knife in yours too.”_ _

__“ _Yes I wanna stick a knife in it_.”_ _

__“Then do it.” Keiji said simply._ _

__“I’m not going to ruin the carefully calculated balance of the Salem Witch trials carving, it is art.” Kei hissed. “I’ll work knives into my pumpkin next year.”_ _

__“You sure do take carving pumpkins seriously.” Tetsurou picked up the bag of pumpkin guts. “Ima go take these outside.”_ _

__“Have fun.” Keiji ideally waved him goodbye._ _

__“Pumpkin carving is my _thing_. It's what I _do_.” Kei explained, hopping off his chair. “The best part is watching the whole thing rot afterwards.”_ _

__“Okay then. Well you should go get ready for bed. We’re gonna be up late for Halloween tomorrow.”_ _

__“But I don’t want to go to bed early.”_ _

__“Don’t care.” Keiji ushered Kei out of the kitchen. “You’re still growing, you need to rest.”_ _

__Kei grumbled as he shuffled to the stairs, but otherwise went without complaint._ _

__Outside, birds sang their lullabies as they bid the day goodnight. Somewhere down the dusty dirt road that led to their home, the neighbors turned off the lights. The distinct excitement that Halloween brought with it settled over the town like a blanket, and Keiji knew in a day's time the streets would be alight with people celebrating the holiday._ _

__And they would be there, with the gothic house and their unsettling stares, and maybe they would get a few complaints about the pumpkin guts Keiji knew Koutarou would have way too much fun playing with._ _

__He couldn't wait._ _


End file.
